The Joke's on You!
by 2HPCousins
Summary: Hermione has her first bad grade because the 3 red haired monsters played a trick on her. Harry helps Hermionie get payback!


Disclaimer: The characters belong to my idol JK Rowling, all I own is the plot.

The Joke's on you!

Hermione stared out the window in total distress. "Hermione, it's not a big deal!" Everybody told her as they walked past her in halls, the dormitory, and even when she eating in the Great hall. "It is!" It is!" "You don't understand!" Hermione grabbed a thread of hair and chewed hastily. Hermione walked down the magnificent colorful walls, staring amazed. The teachers had just put a new enchantment on them, to change color every step you take. Hermione kept her mind off of her problems and named the colors in her head. "Blue, green, purple, lavender, orange, pink." She sighed and went into the classroom that the teachers hang out in. Hermione barged in with gritted teeth, "Ok, Which one of you gave me this grade?" She yelled as she pointed to the C on the piece of parchment. "I'm sorry Hermione; you really disappointed me with that paper…" the Mysterious voice stepped backwards. "But my permanent records… my teaching ability's….and no valedictorian!" Hermione shut her eyes and threw her hands on her head. "Boys!" Hermione screamed. "urgh!" Hermione was on a hunt. A hunt for three red haired disgusting creatures! Hermione thought. Fred, George and Ron thought it would be funny for when I was studying they would put laughing pills in my water so when I was reading, I would have to find something extremely hysterical in every sentence. The three boys were standing face back to Hermione looking at Fred and George's new product. Fred nudged George on the shoulder, "Want to test it on Hermione tonight?" "We haven't tested her in a while!" Fred filled George and Ron in on the whole plan. Hermione's mouth was open, wondering how they get away with these rubbish plans. "Sounds like a great plan!" whispered Hermione to the back of their heads. "Yeah, I …." Fred stopped. "Hermione!" George yelled. "Uh oh… that's not supposed to happen!" Ron answered. "WELL I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" She screamed. She threw her test on the floor with tears and ran down the steps. "Hermione!" Ron ran after her. "Wow!" George exclaimed. "I don't think I have ever seen Hermione cry before…" The two twins laughed quietly, enough to be funny but yet still polite. "Hermione, I didn't really do anything… well not really!" Ron echoed. Hermione stopped. Ron came running down close behind her, and wiped the rest of her loose tears. "Well, yes, I better be going…" Ron broke the silence. He ran off in the other direction. Hermione walked solemnly down to the corridor and sat on the sofa. "Hey!" Harry said as Hermione sat right on top of Harry. Hermione blushed and apologized. Hermione told him what had happened and then remembered that Harry was down in this lonely corridor at night also. "What are you doing down here?" Hermione consulted. Harry laughed. "Nothing" "Harry please tell…" Harry cut her off. "Do you want me to help get the three of them back…? I mean revenge!" Harry chuckled. "I never thought I was going to ever say that!" Hermione nodded in consideration. "What did you have in mind?"

The next night the two of them met in the Gryfindor corridor. "Ready?" "You know what you have to do right?' Harry asked. "Yes… I think so…" Hermione ended with a yawn. "one, two, three!" They darted off in different directions.

The next morning arrived and the three brothers did not suspect anything. The twins headed out for their shop and looked in through the peep whole. (the one they use to check on who's coming in) And they saw the most unusual thing… everything was gone! And there was a note on the desk. It was a howler. "No, Fred don't open it!" They grabbed the note and ran straight to the dormitory. Hermione and Harry broke down laughing. "Did you see their faces?" Hermione grinned. "See" Harry told her. "The first smile in a while" "Now you better go get ready for Ron's payback." They laughed again and Hermione ran ahead. Ron had gotten a note from Hermione telling him to meet her at the lake in a half an hour. As in the note said, they met in exactly a half in hour. "So… why did you want to see me…?" Ron asked Hermione. "I don't know how to say this…. But umm… Ron…. I like … you!" Hermione closed her eyes to make it more realistic. Ron found the ground very interesting about now but then stared into Hermione's eyes and answered "diddo" Hermione in shock, didn't know what to say, she was supposed to say "Gotcha" and run away….but Hermione had hid her true feelings from Ron for the longest time. Harry couldn't believe it. He stared mouth open completely surprised. Hermione and Ron had _finally_ kissed.


End file.
